


and say i'm through, you're asking me to lose

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Park Kyung is a Little Shit, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: "What? you're going to bite me?" his gaze is intense, and it doesn't help that he makes no effort into hiding the fact that he's making fun of him — that he'senjoyingwatching Namjoon squirm in place trying to come up withsomething. But then he stops, presents his neck and says; "Because I wouldn't mind."





	and say i'm through, you're asking me to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song **Magic** by **Half The Animal**.

Jangwon walks past him once he excuses himself from the group of people he was pulled into once he arrived.

 

Namjoon pulls him to the side and points over at the bar with his chin. "Who is she?"

 

"Who?" Jangwon moves the bandages from his face to see clearly. "Over there by the bar?"

 

Namjoon nods. "She's cute, I don't think I've seen her before."

 

Jangwon looks at him for a long time, and then grins. "Why don't you go talk to her." Is all he says before he shoves Namjoon lightly towards that direction. Namjoon stumbles a bit, but otherwise decides that it's fine. He came here to relax.

 

He's good at making friends, some nice conversation with new people could be just what he needs. Of course, he doesn't go straight up to her, instead he walks up to the bar and takes a good minute trying to look through the selection of drinks. She's been standing on the same spot ever since he arrived, so he figures she's not going to be moving any time soon.

 

With that in mind, he pours himself _something  —_ sue him, he's not paying attention — on one of the empty cups and turns to face the woman. There's something oddly familiar about her profile, but he shakes his head. He's good at recognizing people.

 

"Hi," he says, loud enough that he can be heard above the loud music. He watches as the woman takes another drag of the cigarette she has in hand before blowing out smoke upwards. That's when she turns to look at him and Namjoon has to stop himself from looking like a fool by letting his mouth hand open. " _Hyung?!_ "

 

"Hey," Kyung's eyes seem to glitter with mirth at Namjoon's reaction, as if he were expecting it, "I didn't know you'd be coming! None of the guys mentioned it."

 

He finds himself rubbing the back of his neck, or well — as much as he's able to with the costume he's wearing. "It was a last minute decision."

 

"Hmm," Kyung takes a drag out of his cigarette and blows out the smoke away from them, "Well help yourself to the drinks, I hear they're great."

 

"You're not drinking?" Namjoon raises an eyebrow, and then pointendly looks at the bar.  He thought the man — or well, _woman_ , before he found out it's just Kyung dressed up as a girl —  was looking for a drink.

 

"Ah. No," Kyung smiles bitterly, "I'm the designated driver tonight." 

 

Namjoon raises an eyebrow, "You don't seem too happy about that." 

 

Kyung shrugs, waving the hand with the cigarette between his fingers nonchalantly. "Usually with the guys we play a game to figure out who's the designated driver, we don't really take cabs," Kyung trails off for a second to take a hit of his cigarette. When he speaks, the smoke comes out in a lazy billow, "but I didn't come with any of them."

 

He figures he's talking about Block B, so instead of asking the obvious, he nods for him to continue.

 

"I came with Seokjin, we played a game and he caught me cheating." Kyung clicks his tongue, "To be fair I didn't try that hard either." 

 

"So then you did want to be the driver." Namjoon laughs softly, and something inside of him feels a bit warm when he notices just how close they are that he's able to see when Kyung's ears flush red. "What about the costume?" 

 

Kyung's mouth twitches, "What about it?"

 

"Why the school uniform?" As if to drive the point home, Namjoon takes a long look at the man. It's not that difficult, Kyung's shorter than him, and he's leaning on the bar counter, giving him an open view of the costume. His breath hitches slightly — unwillingly — when he notices the stockings.

 

They're... really nice.

 

Kyung clears his throat, and Namjoon startles out of his trance. He feels his eyes widen and his face becoming a bit hot, but Kyung doesn't look pissed, just slightly amused. 

 

"Because I look cute in it." Is all he says, as if that's all that needs to be said about it. Namjoon's not about to fight it, he _does_ look cute in it. He's deciding whether or not he should tell his hyung that he mistakenly referred to him as a girl earlier when he first walked in, but instead takes another sip of his drink.

 

"What about you?" Kyung asks. His fingers are tapping on the marble counter. The music's too loud for him to hear the sounds it makes, but if Namjoon concentrates hard enough he can _imagine_ what it'd sound like; a steady beat following that of the music that surrounds them. 

 

"What about me?" He asks, still watching his fingers, his nails.  _Tap tap tap._

 

 _They're black,_ Namjoon thinks, feeling a little bit stupid. He wonders how long ago he had his nails done, or if the man simply does a lot with his hands and he got his hands done today just for the party. It would make sense, seeing they're starting to chip. 

"A vampire?" Kyung sounds unimpressed, and the scoff he does after the fact makes Namjoon feel like he _has_ to defend himself.

 

"Vampires are cool!" 

 

"Let me guess, you also have fangs." Kyung laughs softly, takes another drag of his cigarette and then chokes a bit on the air when he notices that Namjoon didn't say anything about the fangs. His eyes widen, "No way. You're joking."

 

"Shut up." Let it be known that he didn't mutter in hopes of Kyung not seeing the fangs, which suddenly seem a bit too present inside his mouth.

 

"Oh." Kyung sighs, his gaze lingers on Namjoon's mouth, and then puts out the cigarette on the ashtray near him. He seems to be thinking about something, so Namjoon lets him be. 

 

He finally takes an actual good look at the bar counter that they've somehow claimed as their own little spot — everyone has given them their space, preferring to go to the other bar in the area — and sets his cup down. There's some biscuits with what he _thinks_ is ham dyed black. 

 

He's in the process of swallowing a second one when Kyung asks him if he's taken any virgins tonight, and of course the damned biscuit goes down the wrong chute.

 

He's choking on the biscuit, and through tear-filled eyes sees Kyung's shoulders move up and down with laughter. Of course the asshole would ask him that when he's trying to eat.

 

With what little dignity he has left, he straightens up. Takes a deep breath, and wipes the tears from his eyes. "What are you even talking about?"

 

Kyung blinks, that shit-eating smile still on his face. "Aren't vampires supposed to drink the blood of virgins?"

 

Namjoon squints, "Are you expecting me to bite someone?"

 

Kyung shrugs, "If I asked... would you?" He says it so seriously that Namjoon has to halt his reply for a second there. But before he can ask the man if he's actually serious, Kyung laughs and waves his hand. "I'm joking."

 

"Ah," Because he's not sure what he's supposed to say to that. Usually he'd be much more quick on his feet with banter, but he honestly feels _tired_  . The only reason why he came, aside from wanting to meet up with olds friends, was because he needed to take a break from everything. Just for a couple of hours. Come Monday they're off to do a photoshoot for some magazine. 

 

"What if I asked you to hiss?" Kyung cocks his head to the side, genuinely curious. 

 

"Why would you want me to hiss?" Answering a question with another question, apparently is his specialty tonight. 

 

Kyung pouts, and the way he does it so feminine in nature that it gives him whiplash. What he says next does answer a couple of question though. "If you're dressed up you have to play the part, don't you think?"

 

Namjoon nods, and finds himself smiling a little. "I think the dressing up part was just because people would do anything for free food and alcohol."

 

"Isn't that the point of halloween?" Kyung snorts, and looks down at the ashtray on the counter. "Besides, it's fun."

 

He eyes the skirt the man's wearing. "You look cold." 

 

Kyung doesn't look at him when he says; "and you look stupid with that cape of yours."

 

Namjoon finds himself playing with the thin, red string wrapped around his neck holding up the sturdy cape. The collar is tall enough that it sort of encloses around him, giving him minimal vision to the sides but still decent enough that it doesn't look outright stupid. 

 

Except Kyung just called his cape stupid.

 

"Hey," Kyung calls out to him, and once he has Namjoon's attention says; "Hiss for me."

 

"No."

 

"C'mon!"

 

"No. You just called my cape stupid."

 

"But it is!"

 

Namjoon purses his lips together, shakes his head. 

 

" _Please_ ," and that's actual Park Kyung whining. He's never heard Kyung whining for something, he doesn't think it should even be allowed. Not with him looking like this.

 

And Namjoon is weak — really, who isn't — for a pretty face. And that's what Kyung is tonight, a really pretty face. A familiar pretty face. 

 

The little hearts just below his left eye are what seal the deal in the end.

 

He brings his hands up in what must be a poor attempt at claws and looking intimidating, and then hisses. Kyung looks unimpressed.

 

"You're joking right." The man even has the nerve to cross his arms over his chest. 

 

Namjoon splutters for a second, "I hissed."

 

"With no finesse, you're killing the mood."

 

Now he's confused, "The mood? What mood?"

 

"Here," Kyung starts and then uncrosses his arms over his chest. He shimmies his cardigan a bit lower, enough that when he puts his arm up and shields the bottom half of his face with it, some of it is hanging, giving the illusion of a light-cream-coloured cape. Then, he stalks forward, getting all up in Namjoon's personal space and hisses, moving the arm away at the last moment. "That's how you do it."

 

Namjoon blinks. "Why didn't you dress up as vampire then?"

 

"Because," Kyung starts fixing his cardigan and Namjoon notes that the man hasn't moved away from his personal space. He doesn't really mind. "My honey bees are going to lose it when I post a picture later tonight."

 

"Honey bees?" slips out because Kyung has a way of making you ask dumb things around him and now he remembers why Jiho had to be with the two of them. 

 

"You know," Kyung places a single finger on Namjoon's chest. "My girlfriends, all of my fans. They're my honey bees."

 

Namjoon goes _ah_ , and then finds himself smiling softly. "I guess that is a good idea." 

 

Maybe he should also take a selca, give ARMYs a little halloween gift. They didn't do a halloween dance practice this year, he owes it to them. 

 

Maybe his hyung is a nicer person than what he remembered.

 

"Can't wait to see them freaking out when I delete it two minutes later. Priceless."

 

Or maybe not.

 

Twenty minutes later finds them talking about his world tour — Kyung barely talked about himself, and despite Namjoon's prodding the man wouldn't go further beyond talking about his latest comeback and the fact that he finally moved out of the dorm and how he has worried about his hyungs setting the whole place on fire, but that it's been a couple of months already and so far so good considering the fact that Jaehyo was still alive last time he saw him head off to a deserted island to stream himself starve to death — and Namjoon finds himself on his second beer complaining about how tired he is.

 

"Don't get me wrong, we're forever grateful for the opportunity we have. But It's been so hard you know?"

 

"Hmm," Kyung acknowledges. He's eating one of the biscuits and waits until he's finished to keep talking, "have you considered seeing someone?"

 

Namjoon feels a bit proud when he says that he is in fact seeing a therapist and Kyung smiles brightly. "Taking care of yourself is the most important thing, I'm sure your fans understand that."

 

He finds himself nodding. "It's why I don't feel as a guilty coming here despite the fact that I'm going to be busy tomorrow and then the whole week. I needed to unwind for a little bit."

 

"If only Jiho would be like you." Kyung sighs, "He's been really busy with his solo tour and the minute he comes back home all he plans on doing is working on his music. He needs to relax."

 

Namjoon finishes the beer, leaves the can on the counter. He hasn't talked to Jiho either, he's about to ask Kyung if maybe they could all get together just like old times but then he looks past Namjoon and perks up a bit more as if he's seen someone he was looking for. Namjoon licks his lips.

 

"Well, I'll be off. I don't want to be the one causing you to lose potential victims." Kyung says, stops leaning on the counter and stretches. He makes a little sound and scrunches his face as he stretches, arms over his head and everything, and Namjoon feels blood rush to his face. It's so cute, and Kyung _must_ know what he's doing. 

 

"Actually, I don't mind your company!" He didn't want to acknowledge it, but now that he faces the possibility of being left alone he can't help but think about the fact that he was expecting to feel welcomed.

 

Which is.... it's not that he doesn't feel at home, Jiseok had latched to his side the minute he had stepped inside the building, but as the host of the party he had other people to be with. He did spend most of the first hour catching up with Hyunmoo and Jangwon too, and their plus ones to the party. He hadn't been able to catch sight of Tyler or Seokjin yet, even though he knows they're in the building somewhere. 

 

But the thing is, with their world tour having just finished and all the other activities in the last few months Namjoon hasn't had the time to spend time with any of his friends outside the group. Hell, he even felt guilty when he left their apartment earlier this afternoon and Hoseok had asked him where he was going. Not that he lied, but he's spent so much time with them that it's a bit weird to not be surrounded by his groupmates.

 

The fact remains— he feels a bit like a stranger in a sea of familiar faces. He hasn't even talked that much to his hyung outside filming back in the days he was a regular cast member, and then when they used to be nominated to the same award shows. Hell, they haven't really sat down to _hang out_   since they were kids. 

 

Maybe, he thinks, this is why he's so comfortable right now with Kyung. He's still the same. 

 

"Oh," Kyung says, a lilt to his voice. "Lucky me, Vampire 'Joon has chosen me."

 

"Don't."

 

"I will let it be known that I am in fact not a vir—"

 

"Hyung _please._ "

 

Kyung winks at him, and Namjoon wants to die. "I've been told my blood is sweet."

 

Namjoon rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Somehow I doubt _that_." 

 

The man makes an offended gasp, overdramatic to the end. He even puts a hand on his chest and takes a step back, his eyes look sad. _How_. "Well that's _rude_." Kyung admonishes, "You just played your cards incorrectly. This isn't any way to woe your meal, Mr. Kim."

 

Namjoon wonders just how many jokes the man has left. 

 

"In any case," Kyung continues, completely ignoring Namjoon's lack of response. "I'm actually tired of standing around. There's a small room off to the side, less crowded and noisy." 

 

He perks up a bit at the thought of going to a more private place, he's genuinely curious to know what Kyung's been up to in the last few months. "Lead the way."

 

"You should bring a couple of those biscuits." Kyung points at them. "Just in case."

 

Namjoon's not too sure what he means by _just in case_ but nonetheless ends up doing exactly what Kyung tells him. He also ends up, somehow, bringing with him two cups and a bottle of Baekse-ju that was just there on the table. Kyung tells him to not worry, Seokjin has a bunch more stored away. 

 

That's how he finds himself trailing after Kyung. He hears someone say something about roles being reversed, and it doesn't take him long to realize it's just another vampire related joke. He actually finds himself smiling at it, it certainly does look like Kyung has him in his trance as opposed to Namjoon keeping the man in one. 

 

In any case, he doesn't realize they've reached their destination — too busy staring at the way Kyung's hair bounces up and down slightly with each step he takes — until he accidentally bumps into Kyung, making the man stumble a bit forward. Namjoon curses, and hurries to make sure nothing falls off the plate.

 

Kyung's turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised: "You seem excited."

 

"It was an accident," Namjoon explains, and Kyung's eyebrow raises further up.

 

"I never said it wasn't." Then he turns around and opens up the door. He walks inside and is immediately lost in the darkness. 

 

Namjoon hesitates for a small second before walking in, and then has to blink a couple of times when slowly light starts to illuminate the small space. He hears Kyung tell him to close the door behind him, and while he does, he's taking a long look at the new area.

 

It's is indeed a smaller room, more private. Even though the walls behinds him are completely glass — dark film covering each and every one of them — except for the door they just walked in through. The lights coming from above have a soft glow to them, not too bright that it's annoying but also not too dark that it's difficult to move around.  

 

The space is occupied by a couple of dark-red couches on one end of the room, a small coffee table in the middle, and then another couch facing it's back towards him. There's also a mini bar off to the side, although the drinks behind the glass are not illuminated. He wonders why Kyung told him to grab the bottle he has in hand when there's clearly more bottles inside.

 

"You can put those down over there," Kyung says and motions at a vague direction before sitting down on the sofa facing the doorway from where they just came from.

 

Namjoon nods, aware of Kyung's gaze on him as he places down the two cups, the bottle, and the plate of biscuits on the small table next to a chair that he's now found to be his new place for the next hour or so. 

 

Once he sits down, Kyung seems to completely change in demeanor. Whereas before he was barely talking about himself, now he's going on and on about all of the different projects he wants to work on for the upcoming year and Namjoon really is paying attention, he really is.

 

But it also so happens that Kyung makes no effort to sit properly with a skirt on, and Namjoon isn't trying to look but this is just ridiculous.

 

Somehow, he finds himself cataloguing everything about the man's costume now that they're not as close and he can finally concentrate.

 

He's thinking about the fact that Kyung was wearing a choker when he first saw him earlier — but now isn't and the space where the black material was circling his neck makes it look naked now — when Kyung snaps his fingers.

 

"Hmm?" Namjoon hopes Kyung didn't notice him zoning out.

 

"Do I have something on my face?" Kyung asks, and Namjoon feels the tips of his ears redden.

 

"No, it's nothing."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

Kyung hums, and leans forward, "You spent quite an awful long time staring at my neck, Namjoon."

 

 _Shit_ , caught. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to stare—"

 

"What? you're going to bite me?" his gaze is intense, and it doesn't help that he makes no effort into hiding the fact that he's making fun of him — that he's _enjoying_ watching Namjoon squirm in place trying to come up with something, because of course he had been staring.

 

Maybe it’s the costume, he thinks. The small string around his neck almost feels like it’s suffocating him.

 

Instead of replying — because there’s no way he’s going to trust his mouth anymore — Namjoon takes a sip from his cup, and watches as Kyung brings his hands up to his neck. It takes him a second to realize he’s loosening the tie that holds the collar close.

 

“What are you doing…” He trails off, not sure what’s going on. But then Kyung presents his neck and says; "Because I wouldn't mind."

 

And suddenly he’s not too sure that the stupid red cape he’s wearing has anything to do with the fact that he’s been rendered speechless by Kyung, of all people.

 

All of the sudden the room they're in feels too small and the sound of people outside sounds too loud, too close.

 

The older man is looking at him a bit impatient, but aside from that remains quiet. Waiting.

 

He's tilted his head a bit to the side, just enough that his bare neck is visible — one of the pigtails from the wig he's wearing brushed to the side — and so is the little dip in between his collarbone. 

 

Namjoon's staring at that part when he slowly puts down the cup on the floor next to his chair, and says; "You're not joking."

 

Kyung purses his lips, "I thought you were smart."

 

He frowns. "That has nothing to do with this."

 

A small part of him is a bit disappointed when Kyung rolls his eyes and sits up straight, fixes his costume. Places both hands on his lap and deadpans; "I thought vampires needed permission to do things to their victims."

 

Namjoon brings a hand to his face, slumps forward and groans. Kyung's chuckling, obviously entertained. 

 

He finds the situation a bit ridiculous. _Kyung's_ the one wearing a girl school uniform — with stockings and all — and yet he's here making fun of Namjoon for showing up as a vampire to the party. 

 

His face feels warm, and he knows it's not the alcohol because he hasn't drank enough for that yet. With the way the night's going he's not even sure he wants to keep drinking.

 

If from what the others have said from when they've gone drinking, his brain-to-mouth filter stops working after a while, he doesn't need to make a fool out of himself.

 

"Here," Kyung stands up from the couch and slowly makes his way towards Namjoon, his eyes never once breaking eye contact. It isn't until Namjoon finds the man sitting on his lap that he realizes what's going on.

 

His eyes widen momentarily and he finds himself looking down at the spot where Kyung is sitting on his lap, where his skirt is a stark contrast against his dark pants. Not to mention the fact that the man isn't as heavy as he thought. Not to mention that Kyung's got both his legs on either side of Namjoon's lap.

 

Kyung's straddling him and looking like he's proud of himself.

 

"Are you uncomfortable?" Kyung asks, smiling slightly.

 

Namjoon shakes his head no, he doesn't trust his mouth anymore. 

 

"In any case," Kyung twists to the left and moves to reach over towards the small table just besides them. Namjoon doesn't know what to do with his hands, which is why when the other man moves he has to hold on to the side of the chair in order to not grab on to Kyung's waist. "I could really use a drink."

 

Namjoon watches slightly impressed as Kyung manages to pour himself a decent amount of the drink while on a clearly uncomfortable position. "I thought you were the designated driver."

 

"Guess I'll have to stay with someone," Kyung shrugs. 

 

Namjoon hums. There's that part at the back of his brain that keeps reminding him that he has a lap full of his hyung in a skirt and stockings and he looks so _small_. It's all an illusion anyways, Kyung tends to prefer slightly bigger clothes on him. 

 

He wonders if he should feel weirded out by having him on his lap. All he can muster is embarrassment at the situation — what if someone walks in? what is he supposed to say? — and even that isn't a top priority.

 

Kyung's position on his lap means that he has a clear view of the windows behind the two — if he were to see anyone, he would surely get off his lap.

 

_Surely._

 

"What about you?" Kyung asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. The man has another cup in his free hand — Namjoon's — and is looking at him expectantly, "do you want to keep drinking?"

 

Namjoon shakes his head no, and ignores Kyung's pout. "I'd rather not."

 

Kyung smirks, slowly. "Aw, you want to remember this?"

 

He finds himself licking his lips, looking away from Kyung's intense stare. Takes a deep breath. "No."

 

Kyung moves again to place the other cup down and Namjoon has to take a deep breath, because all this moving around isn't doing him any favors and he's starting to feel warmth low in his gut. 

 

"Bummer, because _I'm_ having fun—" Kyung leans forward, leaving enough space between him and Namjoon that he's able to comfortable fit the cup between the two, and then takes a sip of his drink, and is apparently too distracted by wanting to tease Namjoon — because in the end, that is what he's doing. He's _teasing_ him — that he doesn't notice when some of the alcohol runs down his chin and down his neck. "—and I certainly wouldn't mind spending the rest of the night like this."

 

But Namjoon does.

 

And really, Kyung's right there and he's been hinting at it all night. He doesn't think, doesn't even stop to realize what he's doing, but there he is.

 

Hands holding onto the man's waist — he thinks, offhandedly that if he tried he could almost encircle his waist and _that_  makes him feel hot for another reason despite the fact that he knows it's not realistic — he brings Kyung a bit forward and licks a stripe from the beginning of skin peeking out from his collar undone before and not fixed, up to the man's chin, the taste of the drink and Kyung's slightly salty skin on his tongue.

 

Kyung's whole body goes rigid in his lap, but then the man slumps forward a bit and Namjoon registers a breathy _"fuck".  
_

 

 _I guess there's no point in going back_ , is what goes through his head when he asks; "Is that okay?"

 

Namjoon doesn't miss the way Kyung's body shivers, the way the man shifts closer. "Yeah I—" Kyung stops himself, and Namjoon can see the way his throat moves as he swallows, the way his skin erupts in goosebumps thanks to the hot breathing on his neck. "Go ahead."

 

This close, he's able to smell the barest hint of something floral on Kyung's skin — under the smell of the cigarettes he had been smoking, sour smell — and it takes his brain a second to realize it's most likely perfume. The man really went all out.

 

He mentally counts down from five before he places his lips on Kyung's neck, he can barely feel the way the other man's heart is beating erratically and that's all it takes before he starts to leave small kisses on the area. His body sort of goes on automatic from there, he's more aware of the way his hands have started to move from the man's waist down his hips and to the side of his thighs.

 

Kyung for his part is letting out tiny puffs of air, little sighs, as Namjoon works on his neck, licking, biting, sucking. He particularly lets out something close to a groan when Namjoon goes lower into his shoulder and bites down there.

 

"The fangs," Kyung breathes out and Namjoon freezes afraid he might have accidentally hurt the man, "do that again."

 

Namjoon finds himself smiling slightly, and then makes an attempt at trying to scrape a little bit of skin with the plastic fangs. It's uncomfortable, but it's the most he can do. 

 

Kyung's hands find themselves at the back of his head, and he pulls Namjoon away slightly by tugging on his hair. Namjoon's momentarily blinded by the lights surrounding them — he had, at one point closed his eyes — but when he focuses his attention on Kyung he finds himself breathless.

 

The man's looking down at him, one part of his school uniform undone revealing one naked shoulder covered in bite marks and slightly red. His chest is moving up and down with each exhale, and his skin is flush red, however it's his eyes that leave Namjoon feeling both proud and incredibly aroused. His pupils are full out blown and he figures that had he looked up before, Kyung's eyes would've shown how affected he is by all of this.

 

And they haven't done _anything_ yet. 

 

"What are we in high school?" He finds himself chuckling, aware of his hands still on Kyung's lap, shyly meeting the edge of the man's skirt. 

 

"Namjoon," Kyung says tone serious, "bite me."

 

"I did."

 

Kyung shakes his head, pulls a bit more on Namjoon's hair, and Namjoon finds himself groaning slightly, hips canting up looking for friction. He bites his bottom lip when he realizes Kyung's just as hard as he is and the man is clearly unfazed by it. "Like you mean it."

 

He takes in air through his nose, before squeezing Kyung's thighs once more. Kyung's grip on his hair loosens and he shakes his head free from them, softly. The man places his hands on Namjoon's shoulders. "You've been really insistent you know?"

 

Kyung nods, "You look so tired. I just wanted to help out." As if to prove himself, Kyung grinds on him once more and his lip quirk's upwards slightly when he notices Namjoon cutting off a moan. "Let your hyung help you out, I did say my blood is sweet."

 

Kyung is truthfully one powerful person, Namjoon realizes, when not even _this_ is enough to make his erection go down, in fact he's willing to go along with it.   

 

Resigned, Namjoon flashes Kyung a cocky grin and is delighted to see the way the man's breathing hitches. "Thank you for the meal."

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write more but then i got lazy and i dont wanna work on this anymore. come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/genhuxsolo).


End file.
